User talk:Bobtherandomguy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 19:22, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Point-of-View I've noticed in a couple of your edits recently that you are writing articles from a viewer's perspective. We are trying to write a resource written from an in-universe point of view, meaning we live within the Phineas and Ferb world. Please refer to the Manual of Style for more information regarding point of view and other style guidelines. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me. Thanks, Topher 04:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Your hypothesis I was reading your "Hypothesis" on your user page, and started thinking. Phineas wouldn't go evil. Now, maybe Doofenshmirtz, Suzy, Mitch, and Poofenplotz as an evil team to end life in the tri-state area!--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 05:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) please don't. Please don't yell at people in big words on my user blog. ~Bowser101 00:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) i'm not taking sides! I'm not taking sides, I just asked you not to yell. i don't take his side or yours, i just said the big words part because i didn't want to have people not know what you are saying. ~Bowser101 01:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) to what reduction are you refering? you conversed with me recently about my exclamatory comment on your baljeet blog about some form of reduction of your obviously extensive efforts to convince fellow users of the meaninglessness and stupidity of engaging in a verbal (or rather, typed) fracas over the shipping of characters from a tv show, when, in fact, i was only stating my opinion that is backed up by on-screen evidence that ginger has baljeet within her proverbial circulatory center. ~Bowser101 00:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) request I don't especially like the use of the phrase "p**s off," especially on my blog, so please don't say it there. ~Bowser101 21:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) And, I don't quite believe this: is enough to constitute canonical evidence, a theory (beyond hypothesizing), or a shipping. I know you already support Phinabella, i'm just sayin' the same way you said on my blog. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Delete templates Here's a tip: You don't have to copy the entire template when you want to mark it for deletion. Just use . I will be looking over the Wikia disclaimers page. We may need that, even if it's a redirect to the main Wikia page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you have against her? I have noticed that you seem to not particularly like Isabella. I my just be interpreting things wrong but from my perspective you not seem to like the "Phinabella" relationship idea very much. I find odd do to the fact I dont know anyone else on the Wiki who does not like the idea of Phineas and Isabella to some extent. Like I my just interpreting things the wrong so don't be offended if I am, and if you leave a comment on my talk page I wont be able to get to it for a while i'm going on vacation! Regards Hunter 710 04:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Jeet m (moved Baljeet Patel to Baljeet over redirect: Patel is not a confirmed last name) It isn't? Are you sure? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe someone should email Swampy about this? Not me though, he doesn't seem to respond too often to my messages... felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 DON"T LEAVE!!! Don't leave!!! just because PerryPerry wasn't nice that one time doesn't mean you have to leave!!! please don't!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 01:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that I said that you have issues!!!!! It's just that I find them cool!!! Somehow I feel like this is all my fault!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just a 12-year-old, dude! I'm the one with issues!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Randompnfnerd 03:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :>.> felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Happy B-daY!!!!!!!!! I might be in the hospital tomorrow, so I just wanted to say........... HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!---Randompnfnerd a.k.a. Alice-in-Wonderland 14:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting up the template for me!! --Daisy 22:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I see... Remember what you said on my blog? I know.... The Random Daisy 23:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Scraps for later Hello my friends, nemeses, and all you other crazy people who adorn my daily internet life, This ’’The Blog Of Bob’’’ and I’m Bob (obviously). Where I take time out from categorizing images to write something clever, interesting or simply asinine in an attempt to blow off steam (aside from my last one all of my recent blog posts have come on Anniversary posts 1500, 2000, this is 2500). Anyway time to get started. Taking a break from my usual conspiracy theories I’ve decided to compare certain characters. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz the brilliant founder of the successful enterprise known only as DEI, known well enough in fact to become the sponsor of the Swamp Oil 500, the largest racing competition in all the Tri-State Area. “Doctor” Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus-Nemeses and yet best friends Why does Perry care so much for Doofenshmirtz Who is Mrs. Fletcher? An in-depth look into the woman I love Written by Professor F. Fletcher When I was young my brother would turn to me every day and say “I know what we’re going to do today”. He was the man with the plan, I was an ever faithful sidekick, the Robin to his Batman, the Milhouse to his Bart. I was once foolish to think nothing would change as we got older but the hints were always there. We were on the cusp of puberty when we started. Isabella, a girl who had once been a simple friend who happened to be a girl was beginning to look positively womanly and attempted to gain my brothers attention on a daily basis. Baljeet the young foreigner we befriended shortly after he moved to America had already been on several dates and even claimed to have gotten to Second Base over our Christmas Vacation My Name is Leopold Ferbgor Fletcher but only my mother and father have ever called me by that name, and that was only if I did something catastrophically bad. When I was 10 a friendNow for a story you’ve never heard, the tale of how I met your mother. The summer I turned 10 was the most chaotic one of my life, my brother Phineas and I I am still in England the land of my birth, after another restless night at grandmother and grandfathers house I look over to my brother. As always Phineas is thinking up what the two of us will do on this exciting day. I look over at Candace’s bed, but quite frankly since Stacy convinced her parents to join us half way through the trip; I’ve barely seen either girl. They are likely off shopping again. Candace was using this trip to get over a fight she had with her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Question How did you make the "Team Phineas" picture....er CGI animated....thing?--Daisy56 21:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) On what program? Paint, etc.?--Daisy56 21:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Jenny-Based Templates Hi. My name's Psychid, and I became a somewhat official member of the Phineas and Ferb Wikia as of March 2, 2010. Although I have to admit I'm not much of a fan of Phineas and Ferb (yeah, sorry I had to tell you that), I'm trying to to improve this Wikia; 'cause that's what I do. ;D Recently, I became a fan of Jenny, a character who's rarely seen on the show. I don't know what made me become a fan of her, though; probably because of her character's uniqueness, I guess. =\ I kind of made a blog post about it, if you want to learn more. A friend made a comment on that blog, and decided to make Jenny-based templates for me, which I gladly accepted. So please note that the templates I am about to show you are not originally created by me, although I did do some edits to them. Behold: And I was wondering if I could post those templates on the "Userboxes" category? =\ Like, the first template would be labeled " ", and the other would be labeled " ". Is that alright with you? But, once again, kudos goes to Daisy56 for bringing up the "Jenny templates" idea. Please respond! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 20:57, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bobtherandomguy, Im Hasi087 from the german Spongepedia and have an question about your picture Sherm-photo-crop.gif: What is the Copyright? And sorry with my english ;) 18:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 IRC incident What happened? I'm baffled; what is going on? Why are you now inactive, and why did you leave without a word or response to our "yes or no" question? The Flash {talk} 22:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) A goodbye :-( Hey I heard you are leaving :-(.... i never got to say goodbye so...... bye :-( Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 02:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Vacation template No one is currently using the Vacation template. What you put on the Talk page is correct: the Away and Inactive templates fulfill the same purpose. The Vacation template has now been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 CANDEREMY IS AT STAKE! I have something to tell the top users! On a Youtube reality show, Total Drama Island: T.C.V., Candace and Jeremy have been broken up, all thanks to TRIXIE! (FOP) If you want to help, I will tell you if the Screaming Gophers win, create a Youtube account......AND VOTE OUT TRIXIE! (FOP) Good day.--Bessie84 12:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 The Recent Changes Patrol really needs help I really need help with the Recent Changes Patrol. Each of you volunteered to be a part of the Patrol, or as an admin were automatically included in it. From what I see, almost no one is participating other than myself. Wikia has made yet another change to their systems that affect how the wiki works. The Recent Changes page now displays a maximum of 5,000 edits. It doesn't matter if it's set to show patrolled edits or hide them and it doesn't matter if you manually adjust it to display a high number like 20,000. It stops at 5,000. The last time I went through and patrolled the changes was around July 18th. Wikia's change means that we can no longer see anything from July 18th-July 30th. You can still find unpatrolled edits by going to each page and navigating through the history. But you have to do that on every page, forum and blog. That's over 1,000 pages and nobody is going to manually do that. Lack of participation wasn't a big concern before. I figured I could just catch us up every so often. Now it ain't so easy to do that. You have to keep up with it or unpatrolled edits will be "taken away" from you by being harder to get at. I've thought before "I'll just let the old edits slide". Every time I've thought this, I later found vandalism that required a block. At this point, I need to know from each of you if you can take time to be a part of the Patrol. You don't have to do it every day. But it should be at least once a week. Spend a little bit of time to catch up on a few days' worth of edits. If you are not able commit to this, please let me know. I would rather know up front that the Patrol is solely my responsibility than to expect that others will help out and then they don't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012